Things We Lost In The Fire
by uberfuss
Summary: AU Peeta, Gale, Johanna and Finnick are in a band together. They all have a brief relationship with Katniss (none of them know this about each other) and all four consequently fall in love with her. When sharing their experiences to get some songs written they all tell of this girl that broke their hearts and the song, things we lost in the fire is written. (joniss)
1. Concert

This came to me while listening to Bastilles song, things we lost in the fire.

None of this belongs to me, all rights to Lionsgate, Susanne Collins and whoever else. Things we lost in the fire belongs to Bastille.

Summary: AU Peeta, Gale, Johanna and Finnick are in a band together. They all have a brief relationship with Katniss (none of them know this about each other) and all four consequently fall in love with her. When sharing their experiences to get some songs written they all tell of this girl that broke their hearts and the song, things we lost in the fire is written. (they still don't know it's the same girl) Rating for some very mild smut (if it is even that) and language.

'Johanna Mason, bass guitarist'. Johanna smirked proudly at the poster of her that hung from the edge of the concert hall roof. Her other 3 band members hung there too, but she didn't care. The band's name took the centre, with two bands members either side.

She hated the band's name, it was, to put it simply, shit. It was Bread Miners. It came from the bands keyboard player/back-up singer, Peeta Mellark. His family had a bakery; it had been in the family for generations. His uncle was a coal miner, who unfortunately was killed in an accident just before they'd come together as a band. His detailed story was so heart breaking, no one had the heart to say no to the name he wanted in honour of his uncle and family. Except Johanna of course, but it was 3 against 1, so she was beat. This didn't stop her from constantly telling interviewers how much she hated the name.

Tonight would be their biggest concert to date and tension was high. Johanna trudged back into the concert hall, ignoring the screaming fans. She hated the fans, always screaming, grabbing, wanting autographs.

When she reached the backstage room, Gale was pacing the length of the room. She took a moment to watch him before blurting out, "You know you have a girl's name, right?"

Gale stopped pacing and frowned, "Shit, you're right" He glanced about and looked back at Johanna, "I think they meant, like the storm though. My parents"

"Why didn't they just call you fucking 'Storm' then?"

Gale went back to pacing and frowning as Johanna threw herself onto the couch aggressively.

"You should them out there, rabid. You might not survive" She winked at Gale and picked up a magazine.

"I… don't get it, wha-"

"Because they want to fuck you"

Gale blushed and cleared his throat, heading to the next room where Johanna assumed Peeta and Finnick were.

Finnick Odair was the 'heart throb' of the band. Gale was almost up there too but he was slightly more reserved and kept some mystery at least. Their backgrounds were total opposites, Finnick came from money. He had been the most popular guy in school. Gale was born into poverty and his family barely got by. He started singing on the sidewalk just to get a few extra dollars to help his mother out. That's where Peeta found him. They became friends pretty quick and got an ad up on Capitol List and that's where Finnick and Johanna came in. Johanna came from a northern district, her family all worked for Forestry. She enjoyed hitting things with an axe or taking trees out with a chainsaw as much as anyone but she didn't want a career with it.

"Guy's you're on in 60 seconds" A scrawny guy in his early twenties stuck his head around the door. Johanna growled an acknowledgement, receiving a gulp from the guy as he closed the door.

"OK ASSHOLES, WE'RE UP. LETS GO" She grabbed her leather jacket and reapplied her eye liner. The boys appeared from the other room and Finnick nudged Johanna on the way past, sending a line of eye liner across her temple. She sighed and ignored him, wiping the line away as best she could.

"You're living on the edge Odair" Peeta chuckled as they made their way out the door and toward the stage.

Johanna liked to go on last. They all had their things and that was hers. She stood at the edge of the stage watching as the boys jumped around and shouting to the fans. She didn't step foot on the stage until a chant of 'Johanna, Johanna, Johanna' started. When she got into view of the audience, the roar was almost deafening. She tried not to smile but her façade cracked and the audience got even louder.

Peeta was shouting to crowd, "IS EVERYBODY READY FOR AN AWESOME SHOW?"

They responded with another deafening roar. Finnick had taken his seat at the drum kit and Gale had his electric guitar over his shoulder. Johanna grabbed her bass guitar and Peeta bounced over to his keyboard still shouting to the crowd.

They began with an upbeat song, moving animatedly around the stage. It was about five songs in and they were tuning their instruments for, Things We Lost In The Fire.

Gale started singing and the crowd quietened down. Johanna finally looked around the crowd, seeing if there was anyone to wink at, when she saw her.

Katniss.


	2. Talks

Once again, don't own any characters, etc. It's all Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate and song mentions go respective artists.

A/N: I can't write Katniss, so if this seems total OC, sorry. She's not easy.

She was standing right in the middle, drink in hand, sucking on a straw, staring straight at Johanna.

Somehow Johanna's hands kept moving even though her mind had frozen. She mouthed out 'what are you doing here' and Katniss smiled a little and closed her eyes and shrugged. Johanna hated her right then, she was so blasé with her drink and her stupid straw and looking so stupid and cute. She knew she'd broken Johanna's already kind of broken heart.

Johanna was about to mouth some abuse at her when Katniss turned away. Johanna followed her eye line and saw Peeta mouthing something to her as well. 'What the hell' Johanna thought. She turned back to Katniss and glared at her for the rest of the song. When the song finished, they were doing one where Johanna was singing. She swapped places with Gale and he started the opening notes. As she started to sing, she looked for Katniss but she'd disappeared. Johanna was hoping she'd imagined it all in the first place.

When they finished, Johanna stumbled of the stage and into the dressing room. Peeta came in behind her, "She's here!"

"Who's here?" Finnick asked as he walked into the room, "And why are you two looking so pasty?"

"Katniss is here" Johanna sighed. She'd figured Peeta must have written the song about Katniss when she saw his reaction.

"Katniss?!" Gale and Finnick said at the same time.

"How do you know Katniss?" Gale asked, the colour draining from his face.

"How do _you_ kno-"

Johanna cut Peeta off, "It's kinda obvious, that we all fucked Katniss. And then we all wrote a song about her" she paused and looked at the boys, "Ugh, what a whore"

Gale reached over and pushed Peeta's jaw up. "So we've all had sex with the same girl?"

Finnick stuck his hand up, "High five!"

"No" Gale said.

Finnick pouted and sat on the couch. "Well, now we all know she's a whore, I for one, did not love her"

Johanna hit Finnick across the head lightly, "That's not how it works but I agree. I mean whatever, sleep with who you want but don't sleep with a whole band and not tell them. That shit is fucked up"

"Well we could've told each other her name" Peeta said reasonably earning glares.

"Don't be so logical" Finnick waved him off.

Johanna and Gale mumbled agreement.

Johanna grabbed her jacket she'd thrown on the couch when they'd come of stage, "I'm going to the hotel"

"But the party, come on JoJo" Finnick pouted at her.

"Definitely not coming. Call me 'JoJo' again and I will cut your balls of"

Finnick grimaced and pointed to the door.

Johanna zipped her jacket right up to her nose, burying her chin inside the collar and her hands in the pockets. It was fall and there was a chill in the air. She should have taken a cab but she felt like walking.

She hadn't got 20 feet from the concert hall when she heard a voice call her name. Johanna spun around with a sigh, "Katniss, I don't want to see you. Go away" she turned on her heel and kept walking, ignoring the footsteps getting closer to her.

Katniss grabbed Johanna's shoulder and the shorter brunette spun around shrugging her off violently. "Look, Johanna, I just want to talk"

"Now you want to talk? What about when you said, I'm leaving, bye? Maybe I wanted to talk" Katniss looked away as Johanna glared her down.

"I had my reasons, I didn't wanna unload all my baggage on you", the younger girl tried to step closer but Johanna moved back, "I came here to see you. I guess you know by now that I slept with the band, but I slept with you last. I liked you"

"Well that makes a difference. I was last. I don't care what you have to say" Johanna started walking away.

"Johanna, I'm pregnant"

Johanna paused, a small smirk forming on her mouth. One of the things she loved about Katniss was her deadpan but dumb sense of humour. She turned back around and called, "I don't have a penis"

Katniss smiled, "Can we talk?"

Johanna sighed, "Come on"

They decided to get a cab to the hotel; Johanna didn't feel like walking anymore. When they got into the room, Johanna sat on the bed, "You've got 5 minutes"

"Generous." Katniss sighed, "Alright. I've done this a thousand times in my head but now I actually got you to speak to me, I can't" The older woman stayed silent, her eyes boring into Katniss. "I lost my dad about two years ago, in a mining accident. It was the same one that Peeta's uncle died in. I've known Peeta since we were like five and he's always had a crush on me. So when my dad and his uncle died, I sort of lost it a little and we ended up sleeping together. He thought it was serious but I finally told him it wasn't and he didn't speak to me for months. So one night you guys were playing in my town and I met Gale. I didn't know he knew Peeta. I was with Gale for a while and one night I went to meet him at a party and Peeta was there. He said he was sorry for not speaking to me and we started talking and I forgot about Gale"

Johanna jumped in, "Did you sleep with Peeta again?"

"Yes" Katniss said quietly, "I know, I'm terrible. So I was seeing Peeta and Gale at the same time for like 2 weeks. I broke it off with both of them an-"

"I remember that. They were both crying all the time"

"Really? Weak. So I ended it with them and then I met Finnick. I kinda wanted to sleep with him since I saw him, so, yeah I did. Once"

"He made out you broke his heart"

"Huh, ok. I also wanted to sleep with you, so I did but it was different. We had more fun. And stuff. There, I said it. I told you. Everything's fine now, I've stopped sleeping around. I've accepted, about my dad and shit." Katniss paused, her eyes glazing over, "Ok, maybe not that part but it's not just that. It's complicated. That's for another day"

Johanna nodded, "Sure. Thanks for uh telling me your ho-ventures, that was… nice."

Katniss inhaled deeply through her nose and sighed. She took a few steps and sat on the bed next to Johanna.

"When I saw you there, I hated you. I still hate you." Johanna stared at Katniss, her eyes travelling down to her lips, "You're still so hot"

Katniss whispered, "I know" then pushed forward crashing her lips against Johanna's.

Johanna wasn't really surprised. She knew things would be going this way the moment Katniss called to her outside the concert hall. The younger woman had her on her back before she could even consider doing it herself. Katniss straddled her and sat up pulling her shirt off.

"Just because you told me about your slut-deavours, doesn't mean we're doing this"

"I don't see you stopping me" Katniss unzipped Johanna's jacket and started unbuttoning her shirt.

As Katniss kissed Johanna, she was reminded of how the song title came to be. Katniss' touch was like fingers of flame searing her flesh and her kisses like flames dancing along her lips. The title was accurate, Katniss was fire. Be careful and you'll get warmth and light but turn your back for a second and you'll burn.

Katniss had just pulled Johanna's bra out of her way and planted her lips around a nipple when the door opened and three yelps came from it.

"Someone seriously high five me!" Finnick had his hand in the air, looking around expectantly.

Johanna raised hers and called, "Air five!" Katniss glared at her.

Peeta and Gale were stunned.

"So, um, hi guys" Katniss said awkwardly.

"Fivesome?" Finnick asked.

He got four 'no's' and a slap on the head.


	3. Maybe

A/N: This one's short. I haven't had much response and this is all I've written so I thought I may as well upload the rest and just go from there. Thanks to the people who have faved this though. Yes, I'm a hoot.

Katniss left, promising to return in the morning to 'talk'. Johanna was less than convinced, even with the big confession she'd made.

The brunette growled angrily to herself as she closed the door behind Katniss and walked towards the adjoining lounge room of their hotel suite. Now she had to face Peeta and Gale, who were not quite as excited by catching them as Finnick had been.

She entered the room, her plan of attack made, "Alright, so here's the short version. Peeta, Katniss fucked you, then she dumped you, then she fucked Gale then she fucked you _and_ Gale. Then she fucked Finnick, _once_" Johanna made sure to emphasise on the 'once', "She also fucked me, for longer than all of you. She left though. Apparently she has 'baggage' and not just fucking all of us at almost the same time. Peeta and Gale, though. At… the… same time"

Finnick raised his hand and Johanna sighed and gestured for him to speak, "Technically it was three times. In one night. So, yeah"

There was a collective groan from the other three and a pillow collided with Finnick's head.

"This situation is so fucked up" Gale groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"I can't decide how I feel about this" Peeta mumbled, "I mean, I really liked her for a long time but she changed and this is just, no"

"We deserve better than this" Johanna said loudly, slamming her hands roughly on the back of the couch causing Finnick to flinch, "I mean, yeah we're fame whores but this is bullshit"

"What are you talking about JoJo, you're the first one to jump in bed with her" Finnick laughed and dodged a slap.

"I told you, don't call me that. Yeah, I was weak, but she's hot" The other three murmured agreements.

"I think, I'll tell what I think. I think…" Finnick paused dramatically then burst out, "JoJo's in love!"

Johanna's eyes widened briefly before she could get the mask in place and it was just long enough for Finnick to see. "I'm not in love" she said evenly.

It was true; she wasn't in love with Katniss. There were things about her she loved, like the fire she ignited in her stomach and the little noises of pleasure Katniss made when they'd 'fucked'. (She was going to call it fucked, it wasn't making love). She loved that Katniss had two hairstyles, a side braid or down and that she only had one pair of boots, an old leather pair that were so worn, her socks got wet when it rained. She wasn't in love, she hadn't been but she was falling and then Katniss left. The flames had risen up but when she left Johanna couldn't breathe and they were extinguished.

She realised she'd been staring into space after saying she wasn't in love and noticed the three boys staring at her. Finnick broke the silence, "So, what were you just daydreaming about?" He smiled crookedly.

"How I'm _not_ in love with Katniss Everdeen" she stalked around the couch and entered her room, slamming the door aggressively behind her.

Gale and Peeta flinched at the shudder that went through the room and Finnick laughed.

Johanna collapsed on the bed dramatically and stared at the ceiling. It was intricately carved and she tried to concentrate on the patterns but her mind drifted back to when she first met Katniss.

_She was on her way back to her apartment after being out with Finnick. She was tipsy. She'd got on the train and Katniss was sitting opposite the door. Johanna was confident at the best of times but when she was any sort of drunk, it increased. She dropped down in the seat next to Katniss and stared down at her boots._

_"Girl, you need new boots. Those are fucked" Johanna's pick-up lines needed some work._

_Katniss had looked down at her boots then back at Johanna, "They're comfy. My feet are wet"_

_Johanna considered this and remembered somewhere in the back of her mind it had been raining. _

_Katniss continued, "Johanna Mason, right?"_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"I've seen you play. You're good. The band is good" She'd smiled like she had a secret._

"Fucking bitch" Johanna ground out at the ceiling.

They'd talked for the rest of the train journey and Katniss ended up in Johanna's apartment. They were together for 3 months.

A knock at her door shook her from her thoughts and Finnick peered around it, "You ok, JoJo?"

"I hate you"

The drummer slipped into the room and closed the door, climbing onto the bed next to Johanna. He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed into him.

"Why are you hugging me? I still hate you." Finnick laughed softly.

"Because you obviously need a hug. I can hear your mind racing. Turn it down. You know Peeta can't even sleep with a watch ticking in the same room as him"

"I don't love her. I nearly did" she grumbled to herself, "I feel so weak. Fucking brainless" saying the old nickname she had for Katniss brought back more memories and she groaned burying her face into Finnick's chest.

Finnick petted her head like he would a cat and said, "Can't blame you, she's got a great rack"

"I hate you" came the muffled reply.


End file.
